Vader's Fingers
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: Fifteen years before the battle of Yavin, Darth Vader finds four children that he decides to take under his wing as his "fingers," his equivalent to Palpatine's Hands. No Yaoi! Pairings are a surprise for now. Expect cannon to get changed a fair amount due to the inclusion of the "Fingers."
1. Chapter 1

AN: This little fic is an attempt to finally break the writer's block I have been stuck with for the past few months. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it…if not then no skin off my neck, no one is forcing you to read this. Before we really get into this I need to mention several things. First, I am ignoring most of the CGI series that have come out (as in my honest opinion they are really watered down, and not really worth watching). Secondly, a "Legion" in this fic at full strength numbers over 15,000 fighting men (and women, but if you know your Star Wars lore, then you know that female Stormtroopers are very rare during Palpatine's era…he was kinda a sexist prick). Third, do not expect a clear cut: "Lightside, and therefore Rebels and Jedi, equals good…and Darkside, therefore Empire and Sith, equals evil." Both sides will have heroes and villains, much like a real war, initially…But later this may change if the story progresses to a point where it makes sense to do so. Lastly, this chapter, and story contains references to some really horrible stuff. If you are not old enough to handle such thing (like rape, torture, genocide, and other equally nasty stuff), then please leave NOW. Without further ado, I welcome you to Vader's Fingers.

"Speech"

 _"_ _Thought, Communication Systems (radio, holocoms, ect), and telepathy"_

 **"** **Mechanized Speech" (helmeted, with rebreather, droids, etc.) and Timeskips/Date**

Chapter One: The beginning

 **Fifteen Years before the Battle of Yavin 4, world designated 1095072 on Imperial Astrogation Charts**

Darth Vader, infamous dark lord of the Sith, watched impassively as members of the 501st Legion, often referred to as "Vader's Fist," burned down yet ANOTHER rebel base. The rebels in this sector were the worst kind out of all of the various bands resisting the Empire; whereas other groups could claim to have noble intentions and act in upright manners (well as upright as a group of guerilla fighters and terrorists could), these rebels made the Empire look like saints.

Murder, arson, destruction of property, forced indoctrination of children, turning said children into soldiers, xenophobia to a degree that made Palpatine look like a progressive, and compulsory slavery for anyone unable to fight…the "relaxation houses" that the 501st liberated were amongst the worst parts of this sector, there females, ranging from late adulthood bordering on senior citizens all the way down to children, were used over and over again by the "heroic" rebels to satisfy their lusts.

The dark lord wasn't that surprised though, the planet was so far out in the outer rim territories that the laws most people took for granted didn't exist…Where the only laws that mattered were the ones a man could enforce with a gun. That would hopefully change soon however, as with the new Legions entering service, both clones and non-clones, there should be enough troops to spare to at least leave a small garrison in the system.

At the moment though, law and justice would have to be dispensed by the 501st Legion, detachments of which were spread across the system dealing with other cells…As well aspirate bands and organized crime syndicates that aped the Black Suns of Prince Xizor.

Vader was brought out of his musing when a squad of troopers came forward dragging the leader of this pathetic little cell, a nondescript man who one would never really notice if they were in a crowd. The man was sporting a pair of black eyes, a busted lip, and several broken bones…However surprisingly none of the wounds on him came from the 501st squad. Instead the feeling he received from the force was that four children he had previously not noticed, who were being escorted by a second squad, were the ones to do this.

This revelation took the lord of the sith by surprise, and one could hardly blame him; especially as the children all looked like they could barely throw a punch, let alone cripple an adult male. But the force had never led him astray before when he listened to its whispering, and thus he was inclined to trust it.

With this in mind he glanced at the children, briefly studying them. They weren't impressive in the slightest, that was probably helped along by the fact that they were caked in filth and clad in rags that were barely holding together. He couldn't even really tell what hair color they were supposed to have…The one thing that prevented him from completely dismissing them out of hand, besides the feeling the force gave him, was the look in their eyes. It was a look he had seen many times before…in the mirror and in the eyes of his veterans…That of someone who had seen too much, but continued living through pure force of will.

Before Darth Vader could question the children, the commander of this particular detachment, Commander Bow, cleared his throat: "Lord Vader, the Rebel forces are all but destroyed. Unfortunately most of their leadership have escaped…But thanks to these young children we have managed to capture the primary leader of this particular cell. With your approval my Lord, I will personally carry out the interrogation of this scumbag."

The venom and disdain the clone put in when he referred to the broken man before him took the lord of the sith back a little; in the years that the Commander had served him, Bow had never shown such disgust towards a foe as he showed towards this one man. This stroked the curiosity of the black clad sith, and before he gave him the go ahead he felt the need to question his follower: **"** **Before you proceed Commander, what has cause your anger towards this man?"**

The clone removed his helmet and spat on the bound rebel: "This bastard was in the process of 'enjoying' one of the slaves his cell had gathered…She couldn't have been older than five…Well he was before these kids stopped him."

It has never been said that it is hard to anger a sith, and Darth Vader is even angrier than most other sit…It can be counted on one hand, and STILL have fingers to spare, how many people or organizations he has never felt anger towards. And now this anger, and hatred had found a new target…One who coincidentally fell within several categories he already hated…Much to the dismay of the rebel leader, who started to scream as he was telekinetically burned from the inside out as Vader focused all his wrath on that pathetic excuse for a human being.

If one was there they would have been treated to the fascinating, if sickening, sight of the man slowly liquefying. The first part of him to go was his hair, which burst into flame…Then his eyeballs exploded due to the intense heat that burned within him, the remains of the eyeball never hit any of the bystanders…As the heat vaporized the remains of the eyeballs. Next the bones in the rebel's body literally exploded within his body; however it did not leave his body, as the intense heat devoured the bone fragments before they could.

And still the man screamed. If one would like to point out that before this point the man would be dead due to internal organ failure by this point, I would counter with the fact that Lord Vader kept the scumbag from dying simply to ensure he suffered as long as possible.

Fortunately for the man currently being tortured, and slowly executed simultaneously, the dark lord was interrupted by a young voice: "Mr., I know this jerk deserves to die, but torturing him like this won't bring back our friends or family that he and his friends stole from us."

The helmeted head of the sith turned and looked in the direction where the voice came from, and saw the children calmly looking upon the torture he was inflicting upon the miserable waste of space that was still screaming on the floor. He was, understandably, surprised by how calmly they were taking this… At least at first, until he remembered that this system was once a Separatist stronghold before the CIS was destroyed at the end of the Clone Wars…One that Republic, and later Imperial, Intelligence had determined was home to a corrupt and horrific "government." The reports that Intelligence had managed to squeeze out of the system still disgusted and angered him, but it explained why this young men were so unaffected by this sight…As they must have seen similar before.

Acquiescing to the unspoken request of the leader of the group, Vader fried the man's brain…Killing him instantly. After doing this he dismissed the troopers to continue securing the planet, and beckoned the children to follow him.

 **Vader's temporary command bunker: Five minutes later**

The dark lord of the sith, after ensuring no one would disturb his conversation with these boys (by posting members of the 501st to ensure that no one not loyal directly to him could get close to his bunker), sat behind his desk. As he studied the boys a bit more before speaking, the five year olds were busy studying the room they were in. Despite the room's temporary nature, it was more opulent than the run down tenements they had lived in; and the basic technology that adorned the room, such as climate control, mystified them, as the most high tech thing they had owned previously was an old lighter they stole from a Rebel supply depot.

They were brought out of their wonder inspired gazes by Vader's amused chuckle: **"** **I see that you are interested in the technology here…No doubt from the conditions my men found across this planet, it is highly likely that you have never seen this level of technology quite so up close."**

The one who Vader had by now pinned as the leader of the little group, a boy who had startling blue eyes that seemed to see more than they had any right to, seemed to be the spokesman of the group, as he was the one to answer: "Yes Mr., you're correct. The closest we have ever been to this level of technology is when that jerk used to have his 'independence day' parades and wheel out the old droid armies."

With his hunch proven, Vader decided to make them an offer: **"** **I can give you access to this kind of technology, and the power to prevent anything like what has been happening on your world…If you agree to serve me. I must warn you though, if you agree, you will be put through hell to forge you into instruments of justice."**

The boys huddled together and spoke in hushed tones. It amused Vader that they thought they could hide what they were saying from him. The general gist that he got was that they were going to accept…after debating the pros and cons of course…What he was focused on though was their names. The leader of the group was apparently named Naruto Uzumaki, the others were named: Michael Kushrinada, Jake Echo, and Thexian.

After a couple of minutes they turned and Naruto spoke: "We gladly accept your offer Mr."

If Vader had not been wearing the accursed suit that was required to keep him alive, a wide grin would have been clearly visible on his face: **"** **Excellent, your training starts tomorrow. Prepare yourself, by the end of this training I fully expect you to want me dead."**

Chapter Complete

Next Time: The Fingers First Assignments

Read and Review folks


	2. Please read this

AN: After re-reading my own work, and deciding that most of it no longer fits the style I have now, I have decided to soft reboot my account, all of my fics (besides Fate's Bane and Pheonix Rising) are being deleted. If you have any interest in picking up any of them PM me.


End file.
